jojos_bizarre_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Prohibited Characters/Stands These Characters are in NO WAY '''allowed during the RP. The Mods will 100% reject these ideas, as they cause a single player to hold far too much power within an RP, even as a villain. * '''Stands with time-based powers. With great power comes great responsibility and all that. These Stands are hard to write and can seriously be a pain to moderate and to play alongside. * Hamon Tribe Masters. Lisa Lisa and Joseph Joestar are the last remaining users, and have not trained ANYONE in the technique. Your character can ‘relearn’ Hamon, but there are no disciples of Lisa Lisa or Joseph, and there are no surviving members of the Hamon Tribe. * Multiple Stands. I don’t mean Stands like Harvest or Sex Pistols. I mean people with two Stands with different functions. These are OP, and to have two Stands, you’d need the fighting spirit of two souls. * Heaven Stands. Currently plot-locked but may ''open to select users late in the game. Heavily Moderated Characters/Stands These Characters/Stands are very restricted in the sense that if you wish to have one, you'd better be able to make a damn good argument to the Mods as to ''why ''your character needs any of these traits, as many are tied directly to the plot. These are typically only trusted in the hands of a highly skilled and trusted RPer, and we recommend you have another character in the server to have these approved on a new character. The '''Mods are fully allowed to reject any of these ideas if they do not make sense or may be handled inappropriately.' * Requiem Stands. For story reasons, these are heavily restricted. * Kōwan-born Stand Users over 20. All of the people who got Stands originally in 1981 have plot knowledge that will require these characters to be tweaked before approval, and must be 40 years of age at minimum since it’s unlikely a child or teen would be allowed anywhere near that rock between the point when it was dug up and when it was removed to be studied before being housed in the museum. * Hamon Trainees. Anyone interested in learning Hamon if they find the literature within Kōwan is fully welcome to try, but they must dedicate a lot of time and patience to the art if they wish to learn anything. ANY CHARACTERS WITH ANY AMOUNT OF VAMPIRIC BLOOD CANNOT UTILISE HAMON, BEING DAMAGED BY THE USE OF IT WHETHER BY THEMSELVES OR BY OTHERS. * Speedwagon Foundation Workers. These Stand Users are powerful and are in charge of wrangling in criminals. Their Stands will therefore require approval from the Moderators but are easier to be approved for than many other items on this list. * Canon Characters may appear in this RP, and therefore, we will allow people to apply for them, though this does not guarantee the character. They will generally only be given to active, experienced RPers who show a detailed knowledge and understanding of said character. * High School Teachers. They will require plot knowledge that other characters do not, so they require higher vetting, but are, like the Enforcers, easier to have approved than other items on this list. * ACT Stands. These are allowed sparingly, as they are rare even in Kōwan and only appear to those with weak spirits but high potential for growth in character. * Stands with more than one power. Be ready to explain this well, and if it is not used properly after approval or causes massive balance problems, can be revoked if the Moderators come to a consensus. ''The final line of your password is 'JoJo'! Congratulations! Make sure to message the Administrators or Moderators with the full password, and have fun in our server! '' Creating your Character Now that you know what is and is not allowed on a character application sheet, are familiar with the setting and have submitted the password, it is time to make your character! We have created a basic character application sheet that you can use and add on to in order to help us understand your character. Characters can be posted to the subreddit, into a Google Docs file, whichever method you like, as long as they are reposted in the #character-submissions channel in our Discord Server. If you are having trouble with making/naming your Stand, use these resources: Stand Generator | Random Bands/Artists | Random Song Generator For assistance with making a reference image for your character, you can also check these links: JoJo Character Creator | rinmarugames Character Sheet Name: Name in Kanji: you need help with this, feel free to ask THOT Nickname(s): Birthdate: Age: Gender: Place of Birth: Nationality: Height: Weight: Blood Type Optional: School: Physical Appearance: Clothing Description: Personality: Fear(s): Likes: Dislikes: Habits: Flaws: Talents: How well can they cope without their Stand in a fight?: Backstory: Stand Sheet Namesake band/song/artist: Type of Stand: Stand Power: Stand Appearance: Stand Personality: some Stands do not have a personality Fighting Style: only the Stand fight? Does the User join in? How do they fight? Hand-to-Hand: does the Stand hold up in hand to hand combat with another Stand? Stand Statistics: (Rank the following statistics as: A: Excellent B: Good C: Average D: Weak E: Very Weak) Destructive Power: Range: Speed: Durability/Staying: Precision: Development Potential: Offensive Abilities: the Stand would use to attack Defensive Abilities: the Stand would use to defend itself/it’s User Stand Weaknesses: